Membuat Uchiha Itachi Menangis
by zzahira
Summary: Waktu istirahat Hinata yang berharga dirusak begitu saja oleh Sasuke yang membutuhkan bantuannya untuk melakukan sebuah permintaan orang tuanya yang cukup aneh. "Sasuke, Paman sama Bibi kok tumben sih?" akhirnya chapter 2 muncul!
1. 1: Membuat Itachi Menangis?

Sang gadis berambut gelap itu pun mulai membuka sebuah album yang sudah mulai usang dimakan usia. Sambil menyantap penganan ringan yang telah disiapkan oleh asisten rumah tangganya, ia memperhatikan satu per satu foto yang ada di album tersebut. Terlihat dalam salah satu foto yang ditaruh di awal album, Anak-anak yang sedang tersenyum bersama teman-temannya saat bermain di sebuah lapangan yang dekat dari rumahnya pada saat itu. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, dia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat foto tersebut.

Membuka halaman album selanjutnya, tampak lagi sang anak yang sedang berpose. Pose yang sungguh mencerminkan anak-anak seusianya. Menampilkan cengiran dengan gigi yang tampak bolong di salah satu bagian karena menunjukkan masa pertumbuhan gigi pada usianya, dengan baju _overall_ yang sedikit kebesaran, dan sedang memegang sebuah mainan, _figure super hero_ kah? Gadis tersebut bahkan ragu kalau anak-anak di era milenium ini tahu karakter _superhero_ yang dipegang olehnya. Mungkin gadis itu akan menanyakan hal tersebut kepada salah satu teman kakaknya yang memang hingga saat ini masih mengikuti berbagai macam karakter _superhero_ dari seluruh dunia, Rock Lee.

Melihat foto selanjutnya, ah, mata pucatnya tertuju kepada seseorang yang pernah menjadi seseorang yang ia sukai saat masih kecil. Sang gadis teringat kalau dia baru saja bertemu dengannya pada saat resepsi pernikahan salah satu teman lamanya dan dia menyadari bahwa orang yang ia sukai memang tampan, tapi perasaan tersebut sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Namun tetap saja gadis itu selalu malu ketika sedang berhadapan dengan pria tersebut, meski sudah tidak ada rasa karena pada dasarnya dia memang gadis yang cukup canggung untuk berbicara dengan pria manapun.

Perhatiannya yang pada saat itu tertuju pada kumpulan foto yang terdapat pada album usang tersebut harus dihentikan ketika ponsel pintarnya memberikan notifikasi singkat. Setelah mengecek ponselnya, gadis itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Hal semacam ini bukan sekali dua kali terjadi, dia sudah sering, sangat sering bahkan, untuk menghadapi hal semacam ini. Tanpa menutup notifikasi ponsel tersebut, dia mulai bersiap-siap untuk menemui seseorang.

Dari layar ponselnya tampak pesan seperti ini:

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Hinata, aku butuh bantuanmu, sekarang!**

* * *

 **Membuat Uchiha Itachi Menangis**

chapter 1

Sebuah fiksi ringan dengan menggunakan karakter Naruto

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Perhatian: **AU. OOC. Bahasa Indonesia tidak baku, tidak menggunakan istilah bahasa Jepang sama sekali.** Bukan cerita yang harus dibaca dengan serius.

 ** _no plagiarism_** _._ Cerita ini berasal dari ide yang mendadak muncul di otak saya.

Kalau ada kemiripan dengan salah satu cerita yang ada di FFn, hanya kebetulan saja. Untuk latar tempat dan lain-lain, saya bebaskan kepada pembaca.

* * *

"Kamu pasti sedang melihat-lihat foto yang ada di album usangmu itu ya, Hinata?"

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan dengan intonasi yang sangat menyebalkan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diterima oleh gadis bermata pucat itu ketika tiba di ruangan yang luasnya hampir sama dengan ruang keluarga yang terdapat di rumah tradisional keluarga Hyuuga

"Jadi kali ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke?"tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan, yang entah kenapa lebih terkesan sebagai pernyataan, yang dilontarkan oleh sang pria, Hinata justu bertanya balik dengan tegas.

"Hei, jawab dulu pertanyaanku apa susahnya?"

"Kamu juga seenaknya mengganggu waktu senggang yang akhirnya bisa aku peroleh. Kurasa kau harus segera menjelaskan apa yang harus aku bantu. Dan ya, aku memang sedang melihat album usangku." Gerutu sang gadis sambil menyamankan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kamu selalu saja melihat album usang tersebut. Ada apa sih? Kalau memang ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa bantu," Ujar Sasuke singkat 'dan meski kamu lagi libur tetap saja kamu datang ke sini. Baik sekali deh' tambah sang pria dalam hati.

'Klise sekali' batin Hinata. "Nanti aku cerita tapi sekarang tolong jelaskan apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini?"

"Baiklah, kamu cukup membaca dengan detail apa yang tertulis di kertas ini," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisi apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Hinata.

Sekadar informasi, Sasuke dan Hinata telah menjadi teman sejak masih kecil. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, bersama dengan lainnya, seperti Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, dan Ino, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika luang. Hal tersebut masih tetap dilakukan bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika usia mereka sudah nyaris seperempat abad.

* * *

Sambil menyesap teh yang telah tersaji, Hinata bertanya "Kamu mau bayar aku berapa untuk semua yang tertera di sini?"

"Hn."

"Aku tidak butuh 'hn'-mu, Uchiha. Dengan harga yang biasa kamu 'bayar' padaku, hal tersebut hanya setara dengan setengah halaman yang harus aku kerjakan." Ujar Hinata dengan perasaan yang gemas seakan ingin mencubit Sasuke dengan sepenuh tenaga.

"Kamu tidak akan sendirian. Kali ini kamu akan melakukan hal tersebut dengan semua teman masa kecil kita dan teman baiknya 'dia'. Wajar kalau aku hanya 'membayar' seperti biasa" balas Sasuke datar. "Maafkan aku, ini permintaan mutlak ayah dan ibuku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. "

Hinata terdiam, netranya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Gadis itu memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya karena kesibukannya sebagai seorang anggota unit khusus kepolisian yang terfokus pada pemberantasan kejahatan di lingkungan masyarakat. Sang gadis sudah terkenal di antara teman-temannya maupun di kantor dengan pekerjaanya yang cekatan, rapi dan tanpa terdeteksi oleh lingkungan sekitarnya. Berkat penampilannya yang terlihat lemah lembut dan memberikan aura nyaman, dia selalu mudah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup penting tanpa dicurigai sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata memang sudah terbiasa dengan permintaan yang cukup aneh dan sulit dipahami orang awam dari teman antiknya yang satu ini. Namun, apa yang tertulis di kertas yang telah diberikan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sang gadis sangat tahu, bahkan Sasuke, orang yang membutuhkan bantuan Hinata pun, sadar kalau hal tersebut akan sulit karena mereka harus mempersiapkan sesuatu yang membutuhkan strategi dan harus peka dengan keadaan sekitar karena orang yang harus ditangani adalah orang yang memang sangat jenius dan peka terhadap sekitar. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tahu ini akan sulit karena orang yang harus 'ditangani' sudah mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Entah itu kelebihan maupun kekurangannya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari maupun kehidupan pekerjaannya karena kebetulan orang ini juga yang terkadang menjadi rekan kerjanya.

* * *

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Kamu sudah menghubungi yang lain?"

"Belum."

"Terus?"

"Kamu aja yang menghubungi mereka."

"Ya ampun, Sasuke!"

"Apa?" balas Sasuke santai sambil mengambil sebuah kotak yang telah diisi potongan tomat segar dari kulkas di sudut ruangan dekat tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Kamu berharap aku yang menghubungi mereka semua?"

"Hn."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee. Serius nih."

"Tenanglah Hinata," sambil mengunyah potongan tomat pertamanya, "ahu hudah minta Hikamaru untuk menghubungi yang lainnya ."

"Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu. Kamu ngomong kayak gitu gak cocok banget sama penampilanmu yang keren" ujar Hinata dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong ini serius? 'Membuat Uchiha Itachi menangis.' Paman sama Bibi kok tumben sih?" cerocos Hinata.

Sambil memakan potongan tomat yang kesekian, "Mereka kangen lihat Itachi kecil," jawab Sasuke santai.

Sang gadis kemudian teringat satu hal. Itachi memang tidak pernah terlihat menangis dalam keadaan apapun Bahkan nonton film sesedih apapun ekspresi Itachi biasa aja. Orang yang paling disegani di unit Hinata, Yahiko dan Nagato, pas nonton film _Hachiko_ nangisnya lebay banget, Hinata pun ikut sedih tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak berekspresi.

"Terus semua rencana ini harus kita laksanakan? Aku tak yakin Kak Itachi akan menangis dengan segala rentetan rencana yang kau bu…."

"Makanya aku butuh bantuan kamu, HI-NA-TA," timpal Sasuke tanpa membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "yang lainnya juga sih."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kamu mungin tak percaya tapi aku juga agak penasaran bagaimana wajah kakakmu saat menangis."

"Bagus. Itu mempermudah aku menyelesaikan permintaan ibu dan ayah. Mohon kerja samanya, Hinata! Setelah ini ayo kita kumpul dengan yang lain"

Tanpa bersuara, Hinata mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya ke hadapan Sasuke sebagai tanda 'Oke.'

* * *

Di suatu ruangan yang penuh dengan layar, di waktu yang bersamaan Itachi mendengarkan semua percakapan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Gawat. Aku harus segera menyusun rencana juga…." Ujar Itachi pelan, sambil menghela nafas.

*bersambung*

* * *

 ***catatan author***

Halo semuanya, saya sedang mencoba membangun mood untuk menulis sebuah cerita singkat bersambung.

Semoga suka dengan ceritanya. (Semoga lucu aja ceritanya soalnya mencoba membuat fiksi dengan _genre_ Humor)

Ditunggu masukan dan kritiknya :3

Kuis: ada yang tahu kelemahan Itachi sebenarnya apa?

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Zei.


	2. 2: Rencana 1: Manfaatkan Bawang!

"Eh, ada Hinata rupanya! Tumben main ke sini. Apa kabar?"

Hinata langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh, Tante Mikoto!" ujar Hinata sopan, sambil langsung berjalan ke arah Mikoto untuk bersalaman dan membawakan belanjaan yang terlihat sangat berat tersebut. "Kabar saya baik, tante. Saya ke sini karena dipaksa seseorang melakukan 'sesuatu'." Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. Yang dilirik hanya bisa memberikan tatapan 'apa-lu-diem-aja'. "Oh ya tante, ini dibawa ke mana ya?"

"Bawa saja ke dapur. Tante mau masak setelah ganti baju, mumpung semuanya sedang ada di rumah. Ah Hinata, mungkin bisa bantu tante masak?" Tanya Mikoto sambil meletakkan sisa belanjaan yang memang dibawa olehnya.

'Eh, semua ada di rumah? Ada kak Itachi juga dong! Kesempatan!' sorak Hinata dalam hati.

"Bisa kok tante." Sambil meletakkan dan merapikan belanjaan Mikoto, Hinata bertanya, "Memang tante mau masak apa? Ada beberapa bahan yang baru pertama kali Hinata lihat."

"Masakan Indonesia. Hinata pernah masak masakan Indonesia?"

"Eh? Kalau masak belum pernah sih tante, tapi Hinata pernah coba makanannya pas jalan-jalan sama Sasuke di Meguro…" jawab Hinata ragu.

"Kali ini tante akan membuat masakan yang pernah tante coba pas menemani Om Fugaku dinas di Indonesia! Pokoknya ini salah satu favorit keluarga Uchiha! Hinata juga harus mencoba makanannya" ujar Mikoto riang. "Oh ya, Sasuke!"

Yang dipanggil cuma menyahut dengan kata andalannya, "Hn"

"Tolong panggilkan Itachi ya. Pokoknya mama mau semua anak mama bantuin mama masak." Ujar Mikoto sambil main kode mata dengan Sasuke.

"Iya ma, siap." Jawab Sasuke, dengan intonasi yang terkesan asal-asalan.

 _'Hoho…. Rencana pertama dimulai!'_

* * *

 **Membuat Uchiha Itachi Menangis**

chapter 2

Sebuah fiksi ringan dengan menggunakan karakter Naruto

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Perhatian: **AU. OOC. Bahasa Indonesia tidak baku, tidak menggunakan istilah bahasa Jepang sama sekali.** Bukan cerita yang harus dibaca dengan serius.

 _ **no plagiarism**_. Cerita ini berasal dari ide yang mendadak muncul di otak saya.

Kalau ada kemiripan dengan salah satu cerita yang ada di FFn, hanya kebetulan saja. Untuk latar tempat dan lain-lain, saya bebaskan kepada pembaca.

* * *

Mikoto mulai memotong labu ketika Itachi tiba di dapur. Hinata masih takjub dengan bahan-bahan yang baru pertama kali dia lihat karena di rumahnya nyaris tidak pernah menyajikan masakan selain masakan Jepang atau Barat. Sasuke sedang mencuci ayam yang sudah dipotong dari supermarket tempat Mikoto berbelanja.

"Eh, ada Hinata! Apa kabar?" Ujar Itachi memecah keheningan di dapur.

'Basa-basi banget dah ini orang satu. Tiap hari juga ketemu kok di kantor. Dih…' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Di saat yang nyaris bersamaan, Hinata membalas sapaan Itachi dengan senyum kesukaan Itachi, "Kak Itachi. Basa-basinya bisa deh. Tiap hari kan ketemu di kantor. He he. Hinata baik kok"

' _Nice answer,_ Hinata!' Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membersikan potongan ayam yang tersisa.

"Lama banget sih turunnya. Ngapain dulu sih kak?" tanya sang adik, gemas dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang kadang eksentrik. Itachi menjawab "ada deh," dengan sok misterius, membuat Sasuke ingin melempari sang kakak dengan potongan ayam yang ada di tangannya.

Mikoto, yang tidak ingin dapurnya berantakan karena tingkah kedua putranya, langsung memerintah sang sulung "Itachi, tolong ulek bawang merah, bawang putih, kunyit, lengkuas, ke…"

"Oh, ayam goreng bumbu kuning." potong Itachi yang langsung paham sang ibu mau memasak apa. "err, tapi ma, bukannya kita punya bumbu instannya ya jadi ga usah ngulek gitu, atau setidaknya pakai blender lah." Keluh sang sulung.

"Mama maunya masak tanpa ada penyedap rasa tambahan untuk kali ini dan masak benar-benar dengan cara orang Indonesia, biar lebih enak rasanya. Lagian papa memang lebih suka cara tradisional tau. Kamu jangan males gitu deh. Udah sana, siapin bumbu-bumbunya!" Titah sang ibu tanpa ampun. Apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang Ratu di keluarga Uchiha satu ini adalah titah yang mutlak. Bahkan Fugaku, yang biasanya paling disegani oleh para kolega dan bawahannya, pun tidak bisa berkutik dengan permintaan sang istri.

"aduh maaaaaaah~ Ita…."

"Mengulek itu apa ya?"

Keluhan Itachi pun disela dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang gadis yang masih takjub dengan bahan-bahan yang sebagian memang baru sekarang dia lihat.

 _'good job,_ Hinata!' batin si bungsu dan sang nyonya Uchiha, senang.

Itachi, yang memang pada dasarnya senang untuk mengajarkan Hinata terhadap hal baru, merasa kali ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk menunjukkan kemampuan memasaknya, yang bahkan orang sekantornya maupun rekan dekatnya tidak tahu dengan hal ini.

"Pokoknya Hinata lihat saja! Kakak akan menunjukkan apa itu mengulek. Oh ya, Hinata, tolong ambilkan talenan yang ada di samping mama. Kakak mau potong bawangnya dulu biar gampang diulek" pinta Itachi pada Hinata. Mendengar hal tersebut, baik Sasuke maupun Mikoto mulai curi-curi pandang ke sang sulung sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Setelah Hinata memberikan talenan, Itachi pun mulai menyiapkan 5 siung bawang merah dan 3 siung bawang putih untuk dipotong kecil-kecil. Mikoto sudah sangat menantikan ini akan terjadi, Sasuke masih curi-curi pandang ke arah Itachi, sementara Hinata, yang pada dasarnya memang masih penasaran dengan 'apa itu mengulek' mendekatkan diri ke Itachi saat dia sedang memotong bawang. Ternyata tanpa disadari, Hinata mengeluarkan air mata! Itachi, yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan Hinata, menghentikan kegiatan memotong bawangnya (yang memang kebetulan sudah selesai) kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata.

"WAH HINATA! JANGAN NANGIS!" ujar Itachi, agak panik, sambil memegang pipi Hinata.

"kak… Hinata gak apa-apa sih, tapi…."

"APA? APA?" potong Itachi, yang mulai benar-benar panik, malah makin menekan pipi Hinata.

"Kak, justru tangan Kakak yang bikin Hinata makin mengeluarkan air mata tau!" Sasuke yang sudah selesai membersihkan ayamnya langsung mendekatkan diri pada mereka berdua dan melepaskan tangan sang kakak dari pipi Hinata, dengan perasaan jengkel.

Itachi yang sadar dengan maksud dari perkataan sang adik, langsung minta maaf kepada sang gadis. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, bahkan membuat catatan dalam hati kalau bawang merah membuat efek 'nangis' lebih dahsyat daripada bawang bombay. Si sulung dari penerus keluarga Uchiha pun langsung menyuruh Hinata untuk memotong kacang panjang dan jagung, serta membersihkan daun dan buah melinjo (setelah memberi tahu yang mana daun dan buah melinjo, tentunya), sementara dirinya melanjutkan kegiatan utamanya, yaitu mulai mengulek bumbu kuning.

Mikoto, yang mengamati interaksi antara kedua putranya dengan Hinata, sebenarnya tahu kalau Itachi paling malas disuruh mengulek karena efek dari bawangnya bisa membuatnya menangis. Jangankan mengulek, disuruh memotong atau mengiris tipis bawang aja biasanya langsung keluar air mata. Tapi sang ratu Uchiha penasaran, kali ini Itachi tidak mengeluarkan air mata sama sekali. 'Jangan-jangan… tapi masa sih? Eh tapi ini Itachi lho…' Batin sang ibu, sambil memasukkan semua bahan untuk membuat sayur asam.

Setelah Itachi menyelesaikan kegiatan menguleknya, Sasuke pun mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk membuat ayam bumbu kuning. Hinata pun sudah menyelesaikan apa yang diperintahkan sang sulung Uchiha dan mulai membersihkan peralatan masak yang sudah tidak digunakan. Mikoto, yang memang penasaran dengan tidak-menangisnya-Itachi-saat-memotong-maupun-mengulek-bawang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memastikan suatu hal pada Itachi.

"Itachi, kamu dari tadi makan permen karet, ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya membalas pertanyaan dengan anggukan dan jawaban singkat, "he he…. Mama tau aja."

Sasuke yang mencuri dengar percakapan ibu dan kakaknya hanya bisa mendengus kesal, sementara Hinata akhirnya tahu bahwa mengulek itu sebenarnya semacam menghaluskan bumbu dengan tenaga tangan. 'Tante Mikoto, luar biasa sekali. Pantas saja kak Itachi gak nangis.' Ujar sang gadis dalam hati.

 _Rencana pertama: Buat Itachi menangis dengan memanfaatkan bawang merah dan bawang putih. Coret!_

 _-bersambung-_

* * *

 **catatan author:**

Halo semuanya.

Maafkan saya yang baru sempat meng-update cerita ini. Semoga terhibur dengan ceritanya yaaa! (tapi kayaknya agak garing ya huhu)

saya sudah punya ide untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Rencana saya sih paling banyak 5 chapter saja. Tapi saya tidak bisa janji untuk men-update cepat ceritanya. He he

Mungkin sebagian pembaca ada yang sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, tapi saya akan membagikan sedikit trivia

1\. -Di Jepang, ada bawang merah tapi agak sulit ditemukan di supermaket biasa. Lagipula makanan di Jepang biasanya pakai bawang bombay, bawang daun/daun bawang, atau bawang putih. Jahe ada sih, tapi kayaknya kalau semacam kunyit, asem jawa gitu jarang ya. Paling adanya di toko yang memang menjual bahan makanan impor.

2\. -Di Meguro, Tokyo, memang ada Restoran Indonesia, dan di daerah ini memang banyak orang Indonesia yang tinggal di kawasan ini karena dekat dengan Kantor Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia atau KBRI, kantor Tokyo (bedanya 1 stasiun aja sih. KBRI Tokyo ada di Shinagawa.)

balasan review non login:

lovely sasuhina: yang pasti bukan ItaHina kok! abisnya begitu Sasuke muncul kayaknya gak pernah keliatan nangis bahkan di depan orang tuanya, makanya... he he

itakun: he he he he he he salah satunya itu yaaaa :3

terima kasih sudah mampir! Ditunggu review, saran, dan kritiknya!

* * *

 _Omake:_

Suasana makan siang di keluarga Uchiha berlangsung dengan tenang. Hinata, yang memang sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha, merasa agak canggung dengan keadaan ini, apalagi bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku, rekan bisnis ayahnya. Hinata hampir tidak pernah bermain ke sana semenjak Sasuke tinggal terpisah di mansion dekat kantornya, sementara Itachi lebih sering menginap di kantor daripada pulang ke rumah.

Mikoto, yang sadar dengan kecanggungan Hinata, mulai memecahkan kesyahduan momen makan bersama ini, "Aaaaaaaaaah, senang rasanya ada Hinata di sini. Tante tidak merasa kesepian karena ketiga pria di rumah ini sifatnya cuek semua."

'maafkan deh, sifat kami memang pada dasarnya seperti ini' batin ketiga pria yang ada di sana secara bersamaan.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa tante. Hinata senang kok bisa main ke sini lagi. Kayaknya semenjak lulus SMA sudah jarang ke sini deh. " balas Hinata, jujur.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, rasa ayamnya gimana? Enak kan? Kak Itachi gitu lho…" ujar Itachi penuh kebanggaan.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sinis, mentang-mentang ada Hinata, sifatnya jadi jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada biasanya.

"….enak sih kak, tapi…. Kak Itachi benar-benar ingin nikah ya?"

Respon keluarga Uchiha setelah mendengar jawab Hinata:

Fugaku, yang sedang minum pun tersedak.

Mikoto hanya menahan senyum. Tahu niat asli Hinata, menjahili anak pertamanya.

Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, terbahak dengan sangat-tidak-Uchiha, yang kemudian perutnya langsung dicubit oleh sang ibunda tercinta.

Itachi? Cemberut, menahan kesal tapi mau gimana lagi, jawaban Hinata yang polos memang benar adanya. Sudah mendekati 30 tahun masih jomblo. Duh, masygul. Perasaan gak asin-asin amat kok….

….sebenarnya Ayam goreng bumbu kuning buatan Itachi asinnya pas kok, hanya saja Hinata ingin sedikit menjahili Itachi setelah kesal karena dibuat 'nangis' oleh sulung Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata merasa beruntung diajak makan bersama keluarga Uchiha pada hari itu. Selain bisa melihat bahan makanan yang aneh, dia pun mendapatkan ilmu baru soal memasak. Selain itu rasa masakan Indonesia ternyata tidak seaneh yang dia bayangkan. Sang gadis bahkan bertekad untuk membuat masakan Indonesia di rumahnya, kapan-kapan sih.

Catatan tambahan: Mansion di Jepang beda sama Mansion di Indonesia. Mansion di Jepang itu sebenarnya yaaaaa apartemen biasa kalau di Indonesia. Apartemen di Jepang biasanya agak mirip kosan (tapi fasilitasnya sedikit mirip apartemen), 2 lantai kali ya… bangunannya lebih tradisional, lebih sempit, dan terkesan 'tua'.

 _anyway,_

 _See you again!_

 _Zei_


End file.
